The Good, The Bad and The Ed
"The Good, The Bad and The Ed" is the 15th episode of Season 5 and the 117th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy challenges Rolf to get the toughest Urban Ranger badge ever available: The Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge. Plot The episode begins with Rolf herding the Urban Rangers out one day to show off their amazing skills, with a sneering Eddy as a member of the audience. He then invites others to join the Urban Rangers, to which Eddy replies by accusing the Urban Rangers of being a bunch of "phonies." To prove so, Eddy challenges Rolf to the toughest Urban Ranger badge in existence: the "Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge." Despite the warnings given by the alarmed looks of the Urban Rangers at the mere mention of the badge (and the fact that no one has earned the badge in question in 50 years), Eddy ignores all of the warnings, including Edd's calculations telling him that he was outclassed in every way by Rolf, set before him and goes ahead with plans to defeat Rolf of the Urban Rangers to prove him and the other Urban Rangers phonies. Eddy should have listened, as all the tests are extremely painful and Eddy has a hard time trying to keep the screaming in, while Rolf barely flinches. In the end, Rolf wins the coveted badge, as Eddy fainted one second before him, so Rolf won by default. A jealous and badly-bruised Eddy watches as Rolf is gazed at in great admiration by the other kids when he passed out (with Rolf telling them not to touch the badge). Rolf is then carted back to his home by Jonny and Jimmy. Ed and Edd reveal to Eddy that the Urban Rangers still gave Eddy a badge for his efforts in the challenge. Eddy, glad that he still earned a badge, wants to what it is so he can rub it in the Urban Rangers' faces, but Ed then reveals to Eddy that the badge he earned was the "Cry Baby Boo Hoo Badge" (which Ed states that it has a rattle, which he finds cool). Ed and Edd stop Eddy from trying to get revenge and drag him away so he can recover from his injuries with Eddy still complaining "ONE LOUSY SECOND!" as the episode ends. The Challenges *'Challenge #1': The Wax of Wailing and the glorious contrast between Rolf and Eddy as the hairs are ripped off of their legs. Rolf's leg blossoms like a thorn bush but he doesn't as much flicker an eyelid when this occurs, whereas Eddy's having a job holding in the wax-induced wail; he becomes watery-eyed as he watches his leg swell up like an overfilled balloon. *'Challenge #2': The Bumping of the Funny Bone and the agonized Xs that appear in Eddy's eyes, it's a very characteristic Antonucci-style of animation. Pretty much, Eddy and Rolf have to have their funny bone rammed against a file cabinet. Rolf urges Jonny to hit him harder against the filing cabinet, while Eddy gets his arm mangled up from being rammed against the said cabinet. *'Challenge #3': The Bramble Bush of Bellyache is Eddy's horror as the naked Rolf scrambles speedily into the thorns. This is only surpassed by the horror of Ed stripping Eddy of his clothes and bowling him in after and poor Edd's traumatized look at Eddy's undies land on his face! *'Challenge #4': The Pendulum of Protest ''is the penultimate challenge, where Eddy and Rolf get crushed by the balls of a giant Newton's cradle and end up quite literally "between a rock and a hard place" for a while. *'Challenge #5': ''The Tour of Tears is the final challenge and the most painful one out of all of them. It sees the competitors leaping from a cliff top off one of the Mountain Ways into a pipe from whence they are spat out in true 'classic cartoon style' into the path of an oncoming train. Bruised and battered, they finally arrive down the rails at a comfy couch although to Eddy's dismay that's still not the end of it. The final flight awaits! The couch is shot from a giant slingshot onto a target looking like the Urban Ranger logo. Whoever passes out last is the winner (Eddy passed out just a mere second before Rolf, so the latter won by default). Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': to Eddy's mockery "Ah, Rolf sees the Urban Rangers are too demanding to one whose head resembles a side table for a couch." a doily and a cup of coffee on Eddy's head. Ed dunks a slice of toast in the cup as he and everyone else laughs at Eddy, (save for Edd). ---- *'Rolf': from the giant Newton's cradle "As it is said in your country, LET HER ROCK!" ---- *'Ed': the battered Eddy wake up "Aww, can I play with him, Double D?" Edd: "Ed, don't touch." ---- *'Ed': Eddy away with Edd happily watching "You heard him, Eddy! Rest is best! So be no pest and I'll wear a vest!" Eddy: at his loss "ONE LOUSY SECOND!" ---- *'Eddy': [about Rolf cowering in fear of earning the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge) "I smell a chicken!" Ed: "A chicken, Eddy?" Eddy: "Yep. A big Urban free-ranger chicken! Here's a badge for you, chicken! How about the 'go home and lay an egg' badge?!" his head off Rolf: by Eddy's behavior "ENOUGH! Your mockery of the domestic fowl insults Rolf!" ---- *'Rolf': "Do not touch the badge, urchins of processed cheese spread!" ---- *'Eddy': confused "Birthday suits?" Ed: "Nudge, nudge, wink, wink!" Trivia/Goofs *Some of the names in the file cabinet during the 'Bouncing of the Funny Bone' are named after people who work on the show. There's one labeled Antonucci, Vincent and Sioui (Ruth Vincent & Dan Sioui, Ed, Edd n Eddy's producers) and Miller (the storyboard coordinator & artist). *This is the seventh and final appearance of the Urban Rangers in the series. *Apparently, from what Jonny and Jimmy have said, no one has won the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge in over fifty years, which would mean that the Urban Rangers have EXISTED for over fifty years. A fact that may support this is that Rolf may be from Urban Ranger bloodline. *When Ed pulls off the wax, Eddy's leg swells up due to the pain from his leg and the hair that was ripped off by the wax, but when he get hit by the water his swollen leg disappears. *This is the third episode Eddy is seen naked. The first is in the episode "Pop Goes the Ed", and the second is in "See No Ed". *When Kevin is putting leaves in a bag in the beginning, you hear him moaning, but his mouth isn't moving. *Rolf was probably naked for the second time because he was naked for the third challenge to get the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge. The first time Rolf was seen naked was in the episode Rent-a-Ed, but only the view was blocked for the audience. *84th time Lee and Marie don't appear. *83rd time May didn't appear. *No scams take place in this episode. *'Running Gags:' # Edd trying to convince Eddy to surrender because of the major injuries he gets from each challenge, but Eddy refuses each time because he wants to beat Rolf and earn the badge. #Eddy getting hurt extremely bad during each challenge while Rolf barely flinches during each challenge. *Ed's "Nudge nudge wink wink" quote is a reference to Monty Python's "Nudge Nudge" sketch involving innuendo. *This episode's title is a reference to the movie The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. *When Ed is about to pull Eddy's wax paper off of his leg, you can see Nazz, even Kevin and Sarah worried about what was going to happen to Eddy. *Although Eddy lost, he can now technically join the Urban Rangers, as he earned a badge, which makes him no longer a dishonorably discharged Wee Roach but rather a full Ranger. Gallery Badge hairy.jpg|Wow, nice badge! Badge cry.jpg|Awwwwww...It's got a little rattle. Eddy upset.jpg|The Kids tease when Rolf defeated Eddy. UB Leaflet.jpg|The Rules of how to become a Urban Ranger. Join it f.jpg|The Urban Rangers Nudge-Wink.jpg|"Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink!" Naked Rolf.jpg|Rolf running naked. Stripped Clothes.jpg|Double D with Eddy's clothes stripped off by Ed. Good, Bad and Ed Good, Bad and Ed Category:Pages that need to be rewritten